


The Waiting is the Hardest Part

by thenthdoctor



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Body Worship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthdoctor/pseuds/thenthdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann knows pays the price of every insult April throws at her.  She pays it gladly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting is the Hardest Part

Ann hates the waiting. She hates never knowing when it will happen; if it will ever happen again.

The first time it happened, April found her at home, it was two AM, and she didn’t waste any time. As soon as Ann had opened the door, April was kissing her, pushing her toward the bedroom roughly, shoving Ann onto the bed before she fell to her knees.

The first time it happened, Ann didn’t know what to do, or what to say. She should have pushed April away. She should have asked if she was drunk. But Ann could do nothing but bask in the revelation that, after every insult and every snub, April secretly liked her. Ann wasn’t gay, or even bi, but this was a kind of victory, too, and she didn’t mind April’s lips crushed against hers. She liked knowing that April thought about her, more than anyone else would ever know.

The first time it happened, Ann went along to see how far April would take it, how much April really liked her. It wasn’t until she was on her bed with her legs spread that she realized April was going to do anything, and everything. Every snarky remark and angry glance had turned into the purest worship of Ann’s body: April’s lips caressing her thighs and hips and slowly making her way, unwavering, to her clit.

The first time it happened, Ann told herself that she just wanted to see how much April actually wanted, needed, her. And as April sucked lovingly on her clit, she raked a hand through her hair, pressing herself in to April’s mouth, as she came. 

The first time it happened, in the afterglow of Ann’s orgasm, April nestled herself into Ann’s side, wordless, and kissed her cheek. Ann wondered if she was supposed to reciprocate. But she realized that April only wanted to please her. April wanted nothing for herself; she only wanted to give Ann what she needed. Within minutes April was asleep, softly breathing against Ann’s neck. 

With each exhale of April’s breath, Ann stroked April’s hair. 

In the morning, when Ann awoke, April was gone.

Ann hates the waiting. She hates not knowing. She hates how she comes best only for April, and no one else. It’s impossible to tell when April will show up at her door. When Andy is out of town, or just some Saturday when April finds her at home and pleasures her hour after hour on the couch, in her bed, braced against the hot tile of the shower, filled with steam.

Ann knows that during the day she will have to pay the price of every angry jab, every unprovoked insult. She doesn’t care. She pays the price gladly for what will come later.

Some days, when she’s waiting, she wishes so hard that April will knock on the door, and she does. When it happens, she pulls April inside, and there’s nothing to stop her from whispering “ _I love you_ ” as she comes.


End file.
